solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Tel'Grov
Tel'Grov is a Volvarian merchant from Granthel. He made a small fortune at a young age through the selling of an addictive narcotic known as Bloodhype. He has since moved to Novania, where he entered the political field as first the viscount of Westmoor, eventually moving up in titles. He currently serves as Royal Governor of the Kingdom of Novania. Appearance Many think Tel'Grov to be a handsome man, but with pale skin, black hair, and a scarred eye, he might come off as sinister-looking to some. His hair is thick and short, usually combed back neatly. He keeps his facial hair well-trimmed, not much more than scruff. Grov's most prominent feature, aside from his scar, might be his mouth, which is notably pronounced. Tel'Grov stands at six foot three, and maintains the thinner side of an athletic build. He is typically dressed in fine clothing, keeping his appearance neat, and contrasting with his scarred eye. Background Tel'Grov was born in Ashmoor, Volvar in 1159 to parents Tel'Gorin and Tel'Vera. He lived in Volvar for approximately five years, just up until it was destroyed by Volarian mage Bel'Gord in 1164. His family, which included himself, his brother, and his parents, fled to Granthel, where they settled into a small house in Commonport. It was there in Commonport where Grov grew up, staying in Granthel until he was twenty years old, at which time he made his way north across the sea to Deurlyth, settling into the then trade city of Westmoor in 1180. Known Associates Friends * Abasi Chehri * Alistair Dellacroix * Archer Wrenne * Bianca Dellacroix † * Corvan Vangrave * Drel'Vika * Gwyneviere Rhoswen † * Harlow Hakim * Hector Ordell * Isibeal Brennan * Kamari Chehri † * Lancel Bauer * Siegfried Vangrave † * Tsetseg † * Uri Raven Family * Gabrielle Tel (wife) * Tel'Valer (son) * Cillian Beauvillain (son) * Cyra Beauvillain (daughter) * Tel'Mera (daughter) * Tel'Garick II (son) * Tel'Ana (daughter) * Feliks Tel (son) * Camille Tel (daugher) * Oren Tel (son) * Ella Tel (adopted daughter) * Tel'Garick (brother) * Tel'Rorik (cousin) * Tel'Von (cousin) * Tel'Kazimir (cousin) * Thane'Amaelia (cousin-in-law) * Thane'Luka (cousin-in-law) Acquaintances * Allania Elora * Alwin Sarethi † * Ayman Hakim * Deidre Ordell * Drel'Miksa * Ghal'Vir * Russel Whitlocke * Samuel Pendragon * Silas Capewell * Vibius Marius Celsus Important Persons * Annabelle Lucian * Annete Irene de la Fleur * Elie Beauvillain † * Emilie Bakhiir * Drel'Kara † Enemies * Bohemond Hauteville † * Ian Capewell * Ozan Bakhiir * Tarkin'Var † * Vaergon Personality Grov is generally a social person. He's been described as charming and cheeky by some, while others have described him as a snob due to his lavish lifestyle. He is usually kind and polite to people he first meets, unless he's been given a reason not to be. Likes * Money * Power * Women * Westmoor Dislikes *The City of Westmoor * Being disrespected *Werewolves Quirks * Though a Volvarian, Grov speaks with a Granthelian accent. * He is almost always seen wearing gloves in public. Other Theme Music Link Face Claim Link Item Claims Link OOC Notes Text Category:Characters